


A prayer to the noble witch from another plane

by Luna_Arsenica



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, I don't know what to tag this but kokona is involved, I swear to god I never thought I'd use that tag but hey, I'm not sure this counts as hurt/comfort but it's kinda like that, Part 4 spoilers, here have emotional crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Arsenica/pseuds/Luna_Arsenica
Summary: What just happened isn't something Mitsuki can understand, not when he doesn't know a word of northmarean, but he's still running after Set before he can stop himself.Both because he's been wanting to have a good talk with him for a while, and because Northmarea's crown prince just ran away exactly like a crying teenager after her parents just told her she can't go out and she's grounded now. Which always means 'I want someone to follow me'.----(basically, Set finds IDOLiSH7 recording their MV in the palace, has a fight with Nagi and Mitsuki runs after him without thinking... and hilarity should ensue, except this is me so it's emo too)





	A prayer to the noble witch from another plane

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for part 4, up until the latest update to the date (chap. 12)! It's not like this makes any sense but if you'd rather avoid any spoilers, be warned

The first thing that hints at trouble coming is Thorvald looking uneasy. Mitsuki wonders if he might have a sixth sense, or he was just informed by their spies, but he knows he didn't pay attention because they were too busy with the MV recording at the moment.

So when Thorvald leaves, Mitsuki doesn't think much of it... not until he comes back chasing a tall, blonde man who looks like he's intent on murdering  _ at least one person _ tonight.

Set. That's probably Nagi's older brother.

That's all he, or anyone else in their group, get to think before Nagi approaches him and they start talking. Probably fighting, considering the distress in Nagi's voice, and the dramatic tone in the stranger's.

Everything's a mess and Mitsuki doesn't know what to do, but the fight eventually escalates and they're suddenly yelling at each other in their language, until Set turns around and runs away.

What just happened isn't something Mitsuki can understand, not when he doesn't know a word of northmarean, but he's still running after Set before he can stop himself.

Both because he's been wanting to have a good talk with him for a while,  _ and _ because Northmarea's crown prince just ran away exactly like a crying teenager after her parents just told her she can't go out and she's grounded now. Which  _ always _ means 'I want someone to follow me'.

(The dramaticness probably runs in the blood, he thinks while running after Set. Truly Nagi's older brother.)

Mitsuki is a bit surprised to find out that they're not running to whichever of the many in the palace is Set's room - instead, they're... Somewhere else. Some kind of different patio, a garden with a round pergola in the middle of all the flowers, and in there, Mitsuki can swear he heard Set's voice, but a bit muffled...

It sounds like a very sad sound, so he walks closer, carefully, just so he wouldn't startle the prince.

Of course, Mitsuki could have expected what he saw from Nagi, but  _ nothing _ , not even the scene he just witnessed minutes before, would have hinted at him that he would ever find prince Set Ranvalt von Northmarea speaking slowly, in between sobs, to a Kokona plushie.

The scene itself is very bizarre, and not even when Mitsuki recovers and guesses that's probably borrowed from Nagi (of course - why else would Set have a Kokona plushie??) it makes any sense.

He sighs, a bit overwhelmed at how similar this might actually be to dealing with Nagi's slumps, and walks into the pergola.

Set seems startled anyway, and yells something at him, eyes still watery. But he can't fool Mitsuki, even when he doesn't know that word - he's not  _ mad _ , he's just embarrassed to be found in that situation, if the furious red blush in his face is anything to go by (and it's all Mitsuki has so it's what he's taking).

"Listen, I..." Mitsuki starts, very unsure how to communicate. It hits him now, that he really didn't think things through, but he's still willing to try.

"I think I can understand how you feel. Do you want to talk?"

And of course, Set just looks back at him utterly confused. Mitsuki tries his best to exaggerate his hand gestures and body language to get the message across, but even so Set just clams up, moving away from Mitsuki while still cuddling Kokona.

And if Mitsuki has learned something from being Iori's brother, it’s how to tell when someone who projects an extremely no-nonsense persona looks when they're so embarrassed they could die.

He can't speak to Set as long as he's in that mood, trying his best just to regain a bit of dignity, so he sighs, throws all possible sanity out the window and goes the full bananas route:

"Ok, maybe I can't help you," he says, crouching close to Set and pointing at Nagi's plushie "but Kokona-chan might. You know why?"

Set looks back from Mitsuki to the plushie in his hands, incredulous. Mitsuki thinks his message might actually be getting across this time, so he continues "She's actually a witch. A magician!"

"This thing can perform magic?" Set says, or that's what Mitsuki thinks he says anyway. He seems extremely wary, but he also looks like he's... maybe,  _ maaaybe _ buying it?

_ 'Ok,' _ Mitsuki thinks to himself  _ 'time to up the bulshit!' _

"Oh, yeah, of course! She's a... huh..." his hand waving goes a bit extreme as he looks for a way to explain the bullshit he wants to say "A good, kind witch from another plane! But you can talk to her through that plushie, and I'm sure she'll help you!"

"So" Set looks like he's trying to process all the lies Mitsuki just spew on a whim, but he really looks like he's believing it and Mitsuki doesn't know how to feel about it. But Set looks down at the plushie and then he somehow, somehow, makes Mitsuki's level of bullshitting look small.

"So what you're saying is this is some kind of totemic effigy representing a witch from another dimension that can be used to channel her spirit in order to communicate with her"

Mitsuki nods before he can feel bad about cheating Set  _ so, so bad _ , he nods enthusiastically like he believes every single word of what he thinks Set just said.

_ 'I guess I can still hope he didn't say that, and I'm just here nodding along because I don't understand' _ he thinks to himself to feel better.

Set, meanwhile, looks at the plushie appreciatively, like he's considering opening up to a witch from another plane at least so she'll help him.

"Miss Kokona" he starts, very unsure, but Mitsuki really wonders at this point if he isn't just having a hard time finding the words to explain how he feels.

"Please, help me" Set's voice is very soft when he finally speaks, uncertain. Mitsuki even thinks it's shaking, nothing like what a prince should sound like "I thought I hated him, more than anything, but it's not like that. He's still my little brother, and I love him dearly. But I can't love myself as long as he's here"

Mitsuki feels like it's his own heart baring itself, from the little he can understand. It's precisely because he understands that seeing the hurt in those blue eyes hurts him too.

"I feel like we're being pit against each other, and I'm the only one giving in and fighting" Set's voice sounds each time more weak, more like something he's having a hard time letting out. Seeing him so fragile, Mitsuki really wonders exactly how things got to where they are, but he's pretty sure he understands Set's final words to Kokona: "I think I destroyed our relationship. How can I make Nagi love me again?"

"Aah, fuck" Mitsuki sighs, feeling the tears in his own eyes. He really cries easily, huh? But this hits a bit close home, in a  _ 'what could have been' _ way that he would have never let happen between him and Iori, but he can see how Set did.

Of course, no reply comes from the plushie, and Set just buries his face in it, maybe to hide his own tears. Mitsuki hopes just getting to say that, to finally let it out, helps enough by now, and he moves closer, puts a hand on Set's shoulder instinctively.

"I get it. I understand how you feel."

Set says nothing, so Mitsuki just hugs him for a while, in silence. He doesn't know what to tell him, because he thinks their situation is very, very delicate, and they'd at least need a translator for such a deep conversation, but he hopes a hug helps.

He hopes it helps to finally have someone willing to listen, and caring.

Mitsuki wishes he can tell Set being honest would help, and being able to talk about his feelings is a skill and he needs to train it, but it's extremely rewarding once you get used to it.

There's many things he wants to tell him, but since Set isn't saying anything, accepting Mitsuki's attempts at comforting him in silence, he says nothing either.

But Set looks like he feels better when he finally composes himself and stands up, and Mitsuki grabs his sleeve and points to where they came from, smiling.

"Let's go make up with Nagi!"

Set looks confused, but just when Mitsuki is about to think of another way to get his message across, he points in another direction and asks "Why would Nagi be there? They were over there when we left"

Mitsuki feels a bit silly, but at least this time he's got an excuse because it's his first time in the palace, so-

_ 'Fuck that, I saw a really embarrassing part of him, I might as well' _

"Sorry, I'm terrible with directions!" he laughs, instead of lying. Maybe showing a weakness of his own means they're even now, but also? Being honest himself is a good way to teach with the example.

And if Set ever learns how to talk about his feelings, maybe that will make Nagi happy too.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I don't know what's this either, I had this idea semi-sleep deprived, so I also wrote it semi-sleep deprived. It makes no sense but I couldn't stop thinking about: 1) Set keeping the Kokona plushie he confiscated with him, and b) Mitsuki comforting him by saying that Kokona is a witch from another plane that you can summon using her merch. Sorry, I have the weirdest ideas and then my friends don't let me drop them lol
> 
> anyway, hope you...... enjoyed this??


End file.
